The Cult Of Crazy Lee Stories: Alcohol Sake
by Yokai Naruto
Summary: First Of all... This is a Parody you might find funny but completely random.... Rock Lee Goes through a series of strange things, that could change the world... Discover what happens when he drinks sake... and discover how he teleports to Canada! Reveiws!
1. Rock Lee's Sake Stories

As you all no from Naruto! Episode ?Some?Thing, that Rock lee apparently got drunk from a small sip of Sake…. Well im here to explain his other stories…

Gai: ROCK LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Gai: INNER YOGA TIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Rock lee: YES SIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Neji: …

Ten Ten: …

They practice yoga

Rock Lee: GGJHCHFVGVHJBHJHBVDSCFHDSHGCDSHGBLSDBHDS

WRONG STORY

Here's the story

Chapter 1 SAKE…

Naruto: umm Sakura? Do you like me?

Sakura: ummmm… I don't know

Lee: I Like you sakura, THE POWER OF YOUTH ALWAYS WINS.

Neji:…umm… I like Ten Ten…Ummm… I like you Ten Ten

Ten Ten Blushes

Ten Ten: umm…Who are you?...ummm I like knives

Temari:….ummm… I like Shikamaru

Shikamaru: ummm…. I like my shadow

Neji: Ummmm… I have no eyes

Lee: Check this out

Does some type of yoga act

Lee: I call that Youthfoo

Rock lee picks up some sake

gulp

…..

…….

…………

……………..

…………………

…………………….

……………………….

Lee: WHOSA YOUSA

Sakura flinches

Lee destroys the Sake house

Naruto: uh… Lee… don't you realize yo—

Rock lee chants something in gibberish, falls on the ground…. Wakes up…. And finds himself in Canada (YAY CANADA)

Lee: where…. Am.. i….

Sasuke: You are in canada fool, and I can kick your butt.

Lee: can…a…da(?)

Sasuke: yes Canada fool, and I can kick your butt.

Narutos in the distance

Naruto:……?uh….. where am I….

Sign says: You are in canada... and Sasuke can kick your butt

Naruto sighs

Nauto: eh…. Another lost hope….

Sasuke: Yes I know, and I can kick your butt…

sigh

Sasuke gets mad...

Sasuke: I hate Canada…and I can kick all your butt's

Sakura: WHERE AM I!

Sasuke: Canada, and I can kick your butt.

and for some unknown reason everyone dies except for lee…

….

Lee: I cry… for you all…… and for my youth to bring you all back into a nice fuzzy appealing form known as the youth of the bunny….

……………..

……………..

Lee sees his mom (or not ... eh... nvm ... read on ...)

Smeagal: WHERES THE RING!...

Lee: who are you?

Smeagal: Give me your fingers

Lee: okay

Smeagal bites them off

Smeagal: …. bye bye….

Smeagal runs off

Lee: …

Hours of youthfulness pass

Lees mom approaches

Mommy Uber-brow-san: LEE! I finally found you !

Cries in joyfulness

Lee: Wow! I thought Gai was my mom… and hey, I don't remember being nursed by you!

Lee: GO AWAY

Lee knocks her head off with a bit of old style youthfoo and yogafoo

Lee sees a girl up ahead

Tohru: Oh Hi gay person in a green spandex suit :)

Scary silence …. Cover your ears!

Lee: YOU INSULT MY YOUTH AND MY LOVE IS WITH SAKURA. ALTHOUGH GAI WAS MY MOTHER… BUT IGNORE MY SECOND SENTENCE.

Tohru: Um. Okay, little gay guy :)

Tohru walks about ½ centimeter, then gets knocked out

...YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Lee: FOOL, YOU MUST DIE!  
Lee: KONOHA…………..dum dum dum……..HURRICANE!

And yet again Tohru remains dead like the others that were in Lee's way.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lee: **IM GOING MAD! THIS CHAPTER OR WHOLE STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

A bottle of sake appears on the ground, and some how Rock Lee ends up in a desert with no water

Lee: o for the fu-

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Credit……… goes to Richard!**

**Next chapter to come soon**


	2. The Poem Sequel Thingy

**The Poem "Sequel" **

**(Please note that these … thoughts are from Rock Lee's brain… Also note that this is some screwed up stuff that I decide to type down because I was bored… if its funny or not funny please review and tell me!)**

**Once upon a time I saw a chicken…**

**Then I started finger lickin'…**

**I stared at the chicken, and it said screw you…**

**Then my finger lickin' went away and I cried boo-hoo**

**I like to eat a bunch of big winky Twinkies…**

**And yes I do play with shrinky dinkies…**

**I eat potato chips…**

**And I think I'm getting bigger hips…**

**Am I fat?**

**Am I dead?**

**I like to eat bread!**

**Bread is good on a stick but what the hell am I talking about?**

**It's always about "food" **

**But I'm going to say I could…**

**Suggest stop eating… but I should…**

**Continue…**

**What the hell is wrong with me…**

**Normally I'm gay and I mean that literally…**

**Death and Demise…**

**Everyone is scared of me…**

**Why am I speaking like Gaara with glee?**

**What about Dr. Seuss and his rhymes?**

**F-ck Dr. Seuss for I've had made more crimes…**

**Like cheating on a test…**

**But I do cheating for it is the best…**

**I hit myself for no reason…**

**Because I am like Gollum…**

**An ugly creation…**

**Only for Sakura to marry….**

**WHAT DID I SAY! **

**Screw You Elmo said**

**Say what I replied**

**Go to hell….**

**And just to point out you only have one _bell_…**

**One bell I say!**

**That's impossible because I'm gay!**

**I can't have one _bell _or two…**

**I'm a women and I went through…**

**A PERIOD (OMFG)…**

**Yeah it hurt…**

**For the pain… it brought plans at work…**

**This is crazy…**

**I still think WHAT THE F-CK AM I THINKING!**

**I've been saying I have one _egg_, and one _sausage…_**

**I'M ONLY 14 YEARS OLD MAN AND I KNOW THAT SNAKES HAVE TWO _SAUSAGES!_**

**OH MY GOD BIG BIRD IS WEARING A CUP!**

**AND HE'S PLAYING FOOTBALL WITH SOMEONES BUTT!**

**How do you get a butt?**

**Uhhh… Decapitation**

**Then play football with it like you are playing with your mutt!**

**Ah man I felt like Sh-t…**

**But then someone came up to me and I got hit…**

…

**In the balls…**

**WHAT THE HELL! **

**EARLIER I SAID I DINT HAVE NONE AT ALL!**

**Well this clue will stay unsolved..**

**For who knows… if I have any balls…**

**THE END**

**(This was a pointless sequel chapter thingy… And good day to you…)**


End file.
